Motivos
by LuHamDo
Summary: Son cinco los motivos por los cuales Hermione Granger se vio obligada a secuestrar a Draco Malfoy, ¿Quieres saber cuales son?
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: ninguno de los personajes aqui presente (solo los creado por mi) Me pertenecen, todo el mundo de harry Potter le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados por un rato =D

* * *

><p>Son cinco los motivos por los cuales Hermione Granger se vio obligada a secuestrar a Draco Malfoy, ¿Quieres saber cuales son?<p>

Cuéntanos una historia

Am…bien…

Es la primera vez que hago algo así, e increíblemente los nervios se han apoderado de mí, y por varios segundos dudo en ponerme de pie o no, miro a los cuatro niños que están presentes en la sala de la casa de los Potter, todos me miran con sus ojitos llenos de expectación y yo solo suspiro sonoramente.

¿En que momento me vine a meter a esto? Oh si claro, cuando decidí convertirme en la aburrida Hermione Granger, la cual prefirió quedarse cuidando a sus maravillosos sobrinos que acudir a la estúpida fiesta que Lavender Brown junto con sus amiguitas organizó.

— ¿Tía Hermione?

Dejo mis pensamientos a un lado y le sonrío a uno de mis sobrinos, un niño de ocho años, de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes, la exacta copia de su padre.

— ¿Si Jamie?— le pregunto llena de dulzura.

— y…

— ¿Y la historia que nos vas a contar?—Le interrumpe su hermano, Albus, un pequeño de seis años de edad, su cabello es de un color café oscuro, casi negro, y sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello.

—Oh si…la historia—me coloco en pie, dispuesta a dirigirme al cuarto de Albus y buscar un cuento—Les iré a buscar un libro ya regreso.

— ¡No!—me grita la única niña del grupo, mi otra sobrina, una niña de cabellos dorados y ojos café, una muñequita de porcelana por si me lo preguntan, de unos siete años de edad—la niñera siempre nos lee esos horribles libros, cuéntanos una historia sobre ti, tía Hermione.

Trago saliva despacio, ¿Una historia sobre mí? ¿Qué les puedo contar a estos pequeños demo…para que después no lo divulguen con sus padres? Bueno tal vez les puedo contar una versión resumida de mi vida, omitiendo todos los detalles importantes (vergonzosos), si eso haré.

— Bueno— me acomodo en el sofá mientras que los cuatro niños se sientan en el suelo frente a mi-am…empezaré desde el principio—sonrío—yo soy Hermione Jean Granger, nací un diecinueve de septiembre en un hospital muggle, por que si ustedes saben mis padres no tienen magia y por lo tanto yo no supe que era una bruja hasta el día en el que recibí mi carta para acudir a Hogwarts— dije muy emocionada— Oh hubieran visto las caras de mis padres, ellos son geniales, ¿verdad que si?

Escuche un leve carraspeo de parte de uno de mis sobrinos, lo volteo a ver y no puedo evitar toparme con los mismos gestos de su padre, el mismo color de cabello, sus mismos ojos, sus interminables pecas, y la misma mueca de aburrimiento.

— ¿Sucede algo Peter?

— ¡Esa historia ya nos la sabemos!-contesta en su Lugar James— luego entras a Hogwarts, conoces a nuestros padres, se hacen amigos, viven muchas aventuras, derrotan a Voldemort, y viven felices para siempre.

Los miro sorprendida, ¿Pero que diablos quieren estos niños? ¿A caso piensan que mi vida en Hogwarts no vale la pena de contar?

— Entonces no se que contarles, lo siento— digo con una resignación falsa y cantando victoria en mis adentros, pero la sonrisa un tanto maligna que se está formando en el rostro de Peter me ha consternado por completo.

— tía, ¿Qué hay de aquella vez en la que secuestraste a Draco Malfoy?

— ¡¿Qué?-grito al mismo tiempo que mis tres sobrinos.

Respiro superficialmente, ¿Cómo es que ese niño sabe de eso? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Ese chiquillo ahora sonríe ampliamente, pero no, no le daré el lujo de hacerme recordar ese horrible episodio y pequeño error en mi vida.

— ¿De verdad secues…secuestatres a un hombre?—pregunta Albus con sus ojitos muy abiertos.

—¡oh vamos!— exclamo exasperada— ¿Sabes tan siquiera que es secuestrar?

El pequeño agacha la mirada totalmente sonrojado, Susan mi sobrina, le sonrie y le dice algo a Albus el cual ha recuperado su emoción.

— entonces tia, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— me pregunta James, secundado por Peter.

— Se equivocan niños, yo no e secuestrado a nadie.

— ¡Pero Tia!— comienza Peter a gritar un poco exaltado—Yo me acuerdo de todo el escándalo que se armó.

— ¡Solo tenias dos años cuando todo eso sucedió!

¿Pero que se cree ese pequeño pelirrojo pecoso?

—¡Lo admites!— canta él victorioso— ¡lo admitió! ¡Lo admitió!

Oh Dios, he caído, he caído ante un niño de diez años ¡Diez Años!

— ya es tarde, es hora de dormir— sentencio rotundamente, me coloco de pie y me dirigió a la habitación de Lily la menor de los Potter—iré a ver como se encuentra lily y cuando regrese a esta sala no los quiero ver.

Al salir del cuarto de Lily, pensé que me iba a encontrar con la comodidad de la soledad, el televisor y el sofá, sin embargo esos niños seguían ahí, cuchicheando sobre no se qué, los miro pasmada cuando el mayor, el mentado Peter se coloca de pie y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y con una pose digna de un gran detective.

— Hemos tomado una decisión—me dice, cruzándose de brazos y forzando su voz para sonar importante—el voto ha sido unani..unani…

— ¿Unánime?—le sugiero aun sin creer lo que esos niños están haciendo.

— si claro eso— continua él— y hemos decidido que no nos iremos a dormir hasta que tu, tia Hermione Jean Granger, nos cuentes porque secuestraste al señor Don Draco Malfoy.

Encaro una ceja ¿señor don Draco Malfoy? ¿desde cuando Peter trata con tanto respeto a un Malfoy? definitivamente eso no viene de su padre…pequeños manipuladores, no me dejare vencer por cuatro pequeños niños.

— ¿Y Si me opongo?

Me cruzo de brazos imitando a Peter, esta vez es James el que se pone de pie, y camina al lado de Peter, sonriendo de la misma forma que su primo.

— Bueno tia, nos obligaras a tomar medidas drásticas— pausa por un momento— le diremos a nuestros padres de lo mal que nos tratas cada vez que vienes a visitarnos.

No puede ser, ¿Quiénes son esos niños? ¿Qué sucede con la generación de ahora que los niños son todos unos Slytherin por excelencia? Ni el mismo Draco Malfoy en nuestra época hubiera logrado dominarme como estos cuatro lo están haciendo ¡piensa rápido Hermione!

— jamás les creerán semejante mentira…

Los cuatro niños acentúan su sonrisa, comienzo a palidecer ¿Qué es lo que traman?

— No queríamos llegar a este extremo— comienza James pausado, gesto que me causa varios escalofríos— pero te daremos una pequeña demostración de lo que sucederá— trago saliva— Susan, Albus…

Ambos niños comienzan a llorar a gritos, un tic nervioso se apodera de mi ceja derecha, no lo puedo creer, ¡estan llorando!

— Mamá…tia Hermione me ha jalado el pelo…y…y…y me dijo que tu eres la persona mas horrorosa del planeta y…y…que no debiste casarte con papá…

¡NO! ¡NO! No puede ser, ¿Cómo sabe que le dije eso a Ginny? ¿Cuándo nos escucho? No, No, No

— Mamá tia Hermione me ha pegado y me amenazo que si te decía me iba me iba a secuestaaaar

Estoy perdida, estoy perdida, jamás volveré a ofrecerme a ser niñera de estos pequeños demonios ¡Jamas!

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!— grite exasperada callando a los dos niños al instante— les contaré la historia de cómo NO quise secuestrar a Malfoy pero que por circunstancias ajenas a mi, lo hice— digo ya resignada, de un segundo a otro los cuatro niños se abalanzan a mi y me regalan un enorme abrazo gritando emocionados.

Lo admito, he perdido…

— Pero, les contare todo esto, solo con una condición.

Los niños se alejaron de mi, y me miraron llenos de solemnidad, me sente en el sillón en el que estuve antes y dije:

— Todo los que le cuente será nuestro secreto y nadie se debe enterar, ¿De acuerdo?— a pesar de que Ginny, Harry, Ron, la familia Weasley y mis demás amigos ya sabían lo que pasó, no es nada justo que gente agena a esto, como los futuros compañeros de Peter, se den cuenta— y Susan no le diras a tu madre esa horrible mentira que dijiste.

— ¡Si!— gritaron los cuatro niños entusiasmados.

— Bueno, son cinco los motivos por los cuales tuve que secuestrar a Draco Malfoy….

* * *

><p>Bien esta es una historia loca, que desde hace muchisimos tiempo he querido crear, es un universo alterno, muy alterno, tratare que los personajes sean lo mas canon posible, mil disulpas si no lo logro hacer, espero que esta historia les agrade, y un review siempre va a ser bienvenido.<p>

Que tengan un feliz dia =D


	2. Motivo 1

_Como bien saben Harry y compañia no me pertencen en abosoluto solo los personajes que yo invente =D_

* * *

><p><em>Son cinco los motivos por los cuales tuve que secuestrar a Draco Malfoy…<em>

**Motivo #1: De cuando Hermione Granger perdió su empleo.**

**Parte I**

Se pueden estar preguntando, ¿Cómo Hermione Granger—la alumna más inteligente de toda Hogwarts— puede perder su empleo, y quedar prácticamente en la ruina?

Fácil, nada es lo que parece. Puede ser que me encontrara en la mejor época de mi vida, me había graduado de Hogwarts con todos los honores habidos y por haber, hacia ya el año desde que Harry Potter había derrotado a Voldemort y tenia al novio mas maravilloso del mundo.

¿El problema?

Yo ya no era Hermione Granger, me había convertido en "la mejor amiga del gran Harry Potter" o en "La novia de Ron Weasley: el chico que ayudo al Gran Harry Potter para vencer al temido Voldemort" entre otros tantos, había perdido mi identidad, ya no sabia quien era, en ese tiempo nos consideraban Héroes nacionales.

No podía caminar por ningún lado, porque detrás de mi estaban varias cámaras acosándome, toda la atención estaba centrada en Harry, Ron, en Ginny—por ser la novia de Harry—y en mí, simplemente no lo pude soportar.

Mis tres amigos lograron acoplarse a tanta atención, Harry porque no le quedaba de otra y llegó a acostumbrarse a los titulares, a las fotos personales que salían en primera plana junto con Ginny, a los elogios, a los falsos rumores, tanto como los verdaderos.

Ginny, pues me imagino que de un momento a otro le gusto la atención que estaba recibiendo, y cada vez que le reconocían como la novia de Harry Potter se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo y una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Ron, Ron simplemente adoraba cuando miles de lechuzas tocaban su ventana para entregarle, cartas, chocolates, fotos, regalos de su club de admiradoras.

Pero yo, no lo podía soportar, no aguantaba tener varias personas fotografiándome por todos lados, no soportaba cada vez que leía un titular sobre una gran mentira a cerca de mi, simplemente no podía.

La mayoría de las noches, extrañaba la protección que me brindaban las paredes de Hogwarts…

Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando un día, una tarde soleada Ron me invito a salir.

—Vamos Hermione, te divertirás—tomó mi mano he hizo una pose soñadora—solos tu y yo, sin ninguno de mis hermanos molestándonos…

—_Un momento— _dejo de hablar por varios segundos, Peter se ha puesto de pie y me mira con ojos acusadores—_ ¿A caso tu eres la innombrable?_

— _¿Qué?— Alzo una ceja extrañada, _Susan ahoga un grito y lleva sus dos manitas a la boca, sus ojos están abiertos de la impresión_— ¿la innombrable? ¿Cómo es eso?_

—_Mama no deja que papa nombre a la innombrable, por eso te pregunto._

— _¿Y yo como lo voy a saber? A demás, no creo que tu papa no diga mi nombre frente a tu mama._

—_ooh…—_Peter guarda silencio, estoy dispuesta a continuar con mi historia o salir corriendo de ahí, cuando sus labios vuelven a moverse_—¡No puede ser! ¡Fuiste novia de mi papá!_

Ahora los cuatro niños ahogaron un gemido de horror, no puede ser posible, ellos no saben nada de mi pasado con Ron, ¡Soy la Innombrable! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Habrá alguien en el planeta entero que me llame por MI nombre?

—_Peter ¿Estas diciendo que tía Hermione es la…_

—_Así es Susan, así es…_

— _¿Podrían callarse por un momento y dejar que tía Hermione continúe con la historia?—_pidió un irritado James, le sonríe con todo el amor posible, por lo menos para el aún soy Tía Hermione…

—_Bueno como seguía contando, Ron me invita a salir:_

Lo miré ceñuda, estábamos en verano, mis padres aún no los había encontrado, por lo que en esos momentos estaba hospedada en La Madriguera, ocupaba el cuarto en el que antes dormían George y Fred, George aún no lograba superar su pérdida y todo lo que había en esa habitación le recordaba a su gemelo, le pedió a Ron poder dormir con él y me cedió su cuarto, aunque la mayoría de las veces la pasaba con Ginny porque no deseaba sentirme sola.

—Y entonces ¿Qué dices?

No pude negarme a su carita de borrego a medio morir, y accedí, estuvimos caminando por un rato, hasta que llegamos a un parque, me senté en un columpio y Ron me empujó por detrás, todo estuvo bien hasta que los vi:

Era una pareja con una pequeña niña que me recordaba mucho a mi, ellos jugaban con la pequeña y ella reía a carcajadas, los padres sonreían, la mama agarro a la niña y poso junto con ella para que el papa tomara la fotografía.

Se miraban tan felices…

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, mis ojos se aguaron y todo me dio vueltas, desde que la guerra finalizó los estoy buscando y no logro dar con ellos, quise contactarme con el Ministerio, pero estar en Hogwarts en cierta forma me impedía hacerlo y había días en los que olvidaba por completo que mis padres andaban a saber donde sin ninguna pizca de saber que tenían una hija.

— ¡Detente Ron! ¡Detente!—le pedí con mi voz entrecortada, Ron se detuvo de inmediato y me rodeó, mis lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin que lo pudiese evitar, Ron me abrazo un tanto nervioso y acaricio mi cabello.

— ¿Qué sucede Hermione?

Me separé de el y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, Ron estaba arrodillado frente a mi, colocó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro transmitiéndome su apoyo.

Al cabo de varios minutos deje de llorar, sequé mis lágrimas con mi mano y me puse en pie, me aleje un poco de Ron y sin pensarlo dos veces le dije:

—Ahora que estoy fuera de Hogwarts –Sollocé— iré a buscar a mis padres.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, la pareja junto con su hija seguían gozando del parque entero, ajenos a la realidad en la que yo estaba viviendo, Ron no decía nada y eso me estaba matando por dentro.

— ¿Dónde se supone que los buscaras, Hermione?—demandó él, endureciendo su voz con cada palabra.

—Empezaré por Australia—dije decidida—ellos deseaban irse de vacaciones ahí.

—Es una locura—escupió él lleno de rabia— ¿A caso crees que se van a quedar todo un año vacacionando en Australia? Hermione jamás los encontraras, si no lo hiciste en un año ¿Por qué piensas que lo harás ahora?

—Los necesito—murmuré sin voltear a verlo—mi vida no está completa sin ellos.

Ron me tomó por el brazo y me jaló obligándole a verle.

— ¿Y no me tienes a mi?—apretó con mas fuerza mi brazo— ¿No tienes a mis hermanos, mis padres, a Harry? ¿No soy suficiente para completar tu vida?

Una gran desilusión y decepción me invadieron por completo, entrecerré mis ojos y miré a Ron con el más profundo desprecio, me solté de su fuerte agarre y lo encaré cegada por la furia.

— ¡No entiendes nada!—le grité— ¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡Tú no sabes lo que se siente perder…

Ron me tomó por los hombros y enterró sus dedos en mi piel, esa vez fue él el que me miró con sus ojos enrojecidos por la furia.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que no siento Hermione?—Me apretó con mas fuerza a medida que alzaba su voz— ¡¿Crees que no se el dolor que se siente al perder un ser querido?—me zarandeó un poco— ¡Acabo de perder un hermano! ¡Maldita sea!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas atrayendo la atención de varias personas y de la pareja con su hija— ¡Estas muy equivocada Hermione! Tu tienes la certeza de que tus padres están vivos, yo lo único que tengo son los malditos sueños en los que veo a Fred haciéndome una broma de sus tantas bromas y en las que todos reímos porque Fred esta con nosotros—Ron me suelta y se aleja de mi por varios segundos— ¿Crees que no lloro en la noches cuando escucho a George sollozar bajito? ¿Crees que no se lo que se siente cuando veo a mamá quebrarse emocionalmente cuando recuerda a Fred? ¿Crees que no lo extraño por cada segundo que pasa? ¿Crees que no deseo que esto sea una pesadilla y despertar y ver la cara sonriente de Fred junto con George?

Lo miré horrorizada, en ese momento me di cuenta del grave error que había cometido, mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas, Ron estaba sufriendo y yo nunca estuve con el para consolarlo.

—¿No lo crees Hermione?—susurró él, totalmente derrotado, se paso la mano por la cabeza y suspiró—lo siento, tienes razón Herms, tu no mereces pasar por todo el sufrimiento que estoy pasando—sonrió amargo—simplemente no tardes mas de un año buscándolos, moriría si no te tengo conmigo.

Quise correr a sus brazos y consolarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, de verdad que lo quise, pero cuando Ron empezó a alejarse, yo no pude hacer mas nada que quedarme tiesa y ver como el amor de mi vida se alejaba, quizás para siempre.

—

A la mañana siguiente, el silencio que se formó en el comedor, luego de que "El profeta" pasara por las manos de cada integrante de la familia Weasley, por Harry y por mí fue sepulcral.

El diario, ya se había encargado de anunciar mi ruptura con Ron, en la sección "Sociedad" dedicándole dos paginas enteras con el titular de "Niñas, gritemos de la emoción, Ronald Weasley por fin a decidido dejar a la arpía— y mejor amiga de Harry Potter, con el cual tuvo una relación con él y al mismo tiempo con el maravilloso y guapo Viktor Krum— de Hermione Granger"

Y Aquí vamos otra vez catalogándome sin sentido…

Abajo del enorme titular se encontraba una fotografía en la cual salía yo en el columpio llorando, con mi rostro entre mis manos, Ron frente a mí con su mano en mi hombro, la perfecta escena en la cual Ron "me dejaba" por ser tan "arpía" .

Agaché la cabeza llena de vergüenza, Ron hizo lo mismo, dejé el periódico sobre la mesa y decidí continuar comiendo mi desayuno a pesar que ninguno de los integrantes se atrevía a tocar sus platos.

— ¿De verdad terminaron?—Se atrevió a preguntarme Ginny, tomó mi mano libre apretándola con fuerza.

—Yo...Yo no lo se—contesté insegura, porque ni yo misma sabía si de verdad todo había acabado con Ron, deje mi tenedor sobre la mesa—Con permiso—Me dirigí a mi habitación a empacar todas mis cosas.

—

—Entonces… ¿Esto es un adiós?

Estaba en la sala de la Madriguera, a un lado mío estaba la única maleta que llevaría, la familia Weasley junto con Harry, a excepción de Ron estaban justo al frente mío, callados como que si se tratase de un funeral.

—No Ginny—respondí aclarando mi garganta—Esto es un "hasta luego"—traté de formar mi mejor sonrisa.

Ginny fue la primera en que decidió abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas pidiéndome que le mandara cada semana una lechuza, luego fue Harry el cual me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y me pidió que no tardara tanto, luego siguió George el cual solo me dijo que lo visitase a "Sortilegios Weasley" cuando tuviese tiempo, el señor Weasley me abrazo sin decir nada, y por último la señora Weasley que prácticamente me asfixió con su abrazo y sus besos.

Tras varias lágrimas que derramé y con la falsa esperanza de que Ron se despidiera de mí, decidí aparecerme en el ministerio, pero la voz histérica y ahogada de Ron me lo impidió.

—¡Hermi…Hermio..ne!—Ron llegó hasta mí, una mano de él reposaba sobre su agitado pecho.

Me quede ahí, tiesa, viendo como Ron trataba de recuperar su respiración y al cabo de unos segundos, sucedió, Ron me besó, me besó frente a una parte de su familia, sin importar las burlas que muy probablemente harían George y Ginny, Ron me besó como nunca antes lo había hecho y pensé que moriría en sus brazos en ese instante.

—No tardes—me ordenó después de haber terminado con el beso.

—No lo haré—le sonreí y en ese instante me desaparecí.

—

Seis meses fueron los que me tardé en encontrar a mis padres los cuales se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo de Italia y fueron otros seis meses en los que logré que mis padres me recordaran por completo y todo esto fue gracias a la ayuda del ministerio y de mi querida profesora McGonagall.

Y sin poder creerlo había pasado un año desde que no miraba a mis amigos y mucho menos a Ron, por suerte siempre nos mantuvimos comunicados en especial con Harry y Ginny porque con Ron al final terminábamos discutiendo.

Mi desgracia comenzó el día en el que cumplí veinte años, estaba en mi antigua casa en la que vivía junto con mis padres, era de mañana quizás las nueve o las diez, estaba acostada en mi cama estirándome cuando escuché un picoteo en mi ventana.

Supuse que era el diario El Profeta y no estaba equivocada, desde cuarto año había suscrito la dirección de mi casa para que una lechuza dejara el periódico, recuerdo el primer día que entré a la casa justo después de la guerra, en mi sala de estar no cabía mas un periódico, decidí quemarlos todos en ese tiempo el diario estaba corrupto por los mortífagos.

Así que tomé el periódico y comencé a ojearlo sin mucho interés, hasta que llegué a la sección "Sociedad" y miré unas fotografías que me rompió el corazón, ahí estaba Ron en la primer foto, tomado de la mano de una mujer y entrando a un bar y la segunda foto, la peor de todas Ron besando a esa misma mujer…

El periódico resbaló de mis manos, Ron no me pudo esperar, Ron se besaba con otra que obviamente no era yo, estaba destrozada, mentalmente muerta, él me había matado, una horrible opresión se formó en mi pecho mientras que el nudo que estaba en mi garganta cada vez se hacía mas grande, me tiré en la cama y agarré entre mis manos mi sabana arrugándolas con fuerza, las primeras lagrimas estaban resbalando por mis mejillas cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Gritaron mis padres, me volteé enseguida dándoles la espalda, limpie mis lagrimas lo mas rápido que pude y fingí mi mejor sonrisa, mi padre sostenía un hermoso pastel con varias velitas, mi madre ya había comenzado a cantarme el Happy Birthday, cuando mi padre colocó el pastel entre mis piernas, la sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro era la mas sincera que había tenido en tanto tiempo.

—Pide un deseo, cariño…

Cerré mis ojos por unos instantes y la imagen de esa chica besándose con Ron apareció en mi mente y supe que es lo que deseaba en ese momento.

"Deseo olvidarme de Ron"

Y Justo después de soplar las velas tomé la decisión que en ese momento era crucial en mi vida: No regresaría al mundo mágico.

—_Pero tía Hermione—_me interrumpe Albus tras dar un largo bostezo_—estas en el mundo mágico, en nuestra casa y cuidándonos._

—_Si Albus lo se, pero en ese momento no pensaba regresar._

—_pero…_

—_Albus deja que tía continúe con la historia—_le regaña Susan y le agradezco mentalmente…

—

Como seguía contando, esa misma noche, miraba una película con mis padres cuando el timbre sonó, nos miramos los tres extrañados, nadie había invitado a más personas a nuestra pequeña fiesta, mi madre se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la entrada, lo siguiente que escuché fueron risas, las de mi madre y la de una mujer.

—Cariño, mira quien vino a visitarnos—exclamó mi mamá desde mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

Detrás de ella apareció una muchacha a la cual yo conocía muy bien, mi prima Mila, una chica de cabello negro no muy largo ni muy corto, de ojos castaños como los míos, de piel trigueña y de baja estatura, muy baja, creo que me llega hasta la nariz, claro sus taconazos hacían magia con ella haciéndola ver casi de mi estatura, a pesar de eso, reconozco que Mila es una mujer muy hermosa y carismática.

Su rostro adornaba una enorme sonrisa, yo también sonreí, Mila fue como una hermana para mí cuando éramos niñas, y cada vez que estaba de vacaciones, las de verano, la pasaba todos los días en su casa haciendo la mayor parte del tiempo tonterías.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Cuánto tiempo!—Y sin decir mas se abalanzó contra mi regalándome un fuerte abrazo yo le correspondí no con mucho entusiasmo—Tengo el lugar perfecto para que vayamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños—me dijo casi saltando de la emoción— ¿No hay problema con eso, verdad tío?

—Em…no se—contesté yo en lugar de mi padre, lo menos que deseaba ese momento era salir a uno de esos extraños lugares a los que Mila acudía con frecuencia.

— ¡Oh vamos Hermione!—llamó mi madre haciendo una voz muy impersonal—Es tu cumpleaños, sal a divertirte un rato, ¿verdad que se lo merece George?

—Bueno…si Mila se compromete a cuidarte…

— ¡Claro que lo haré tío!—se separó unos instantes de mi para abrazar a mi papá.

—Papá tengo veinte años—reclamé. Iba a agregar algo más pero Mila me tomó de la mano y me jaló hasta mi habitación.

Lo siguiente que pasó en realidad fue muy confuso, recuerdo que la disco era muy pequeña, pero muy bonita, el ambiente no era malo y las bebidas que solo los adultos pueden tomar fueron gratis, niños ustedes deben de comprender algo cuando se le rompe el corazón a una persona jamás debe de tomar esas horribles bebidas para adultos, el alcohol es malo, nunca olviden eso.

Mila estaba bailando con su novio totalmente ajena a mis penas, yo estaba en la barra contándole al bartender lo que me hizo Ron, la escena en sí era patética, mi lengua no me cooperaba en nada y me costaba a horrores hablar, todo a mi alrededor me daba vueltas y la imagen de Ron y la otra mujer no desaparecía de mi cabeza.

Uno de los amigos de Mila se sentó a mi lado, yo por supuesto no me había dado cuenta hasta que el bartender le entregó el trago que le pidió, lo miré y comencé a reír, el tipo estaba deforme, el chico me sonrió y me invito a bailar, entre risas le dije muy amablemente—eso creo—que no.

Pero por eso les digo chicos, el alcohol es nuestro peor enemigo, gracias a él, termine bailando con ese desconocido desfigurado y de ahí no recuerdo mas nada.

Al siguiente día, lastimosamente desperté en la cama de ese chico el cual descubrí que no era desfigurado, en realidad era muy guapo.

—_Tía Hermione, no entiendo—_Cuando volteé a ver a Susan me di cuenta del grave error que cometí, estoy hablando con niños ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo pude decir semejante barbaridad frente a los niños más chismosos que he conocido en mi vida? Dudo mucho que mis amigos quieran que los vuelva a cuidar_— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes querida?—_dije jalando el cuello de mi camisa y completamente sonrojada.

— _¿Por qué amaneciste en otra cama que no es tuya?_

Tras la pregunta, mis demás sobrinos—a excepción de Albus que ya estaba cabeceando—secundaron la pregunta de Susan, coloco mi mano sobre mi cabeza tratando de buscar la palabra correcta para no alarmar a los pequeños.

—_Pues…em…el chico dejó que durmiera en su cama porque estaba muy cansada—_trago en seco, la mirada inquisidora de Susan me está carcomiendo el alma, Malfoy tenía razón ¿Dónde demonios está la inteligencia que tanto presumía en Hogwarts?

— _¿Dormiste con el chico?—_preguntó una vez mas la niña.

—_El…am…algo así—_es todo lo que puedo contestar, no quiero abrirle los ojos a los niños tan rápido.

— _¿Así como papá y mamá?—Esta vez fue James el que pregunto—Papa me dijo que ellos duermen_ _juntos porque se aman ¿amabas a ese chico?_

—_Sí y antes de dormir, mis papas se dan el beso de buenas noches_—continuó Susan juntando sus dos manitas en su pecho, haciendo una pose soñadora— _¿Le diste un beso de buenas noches?_

Los miro anonadada, definitivamente, no puedo, no estoy al nivel de esos pequeños demonios, no puedo y nunca podré, respiro profundamente, y suelto todo el aire, tomo un cojín y hago todo lo posible para asfixiarme con el, es una lastima, ni siquiera puedo desmayarme, tire el cojín lejos de mi, revuelvo mi cabello, pataleo un poco, me puse de pie, camine alrededor de los niños y tomo la decisión de abrirle los ojos, tal vez y así se quedan callados.

—En realidad yo…. ¡Si siguen preguntándome cosas así no les contaré la historia!

Sí…lo he descubierto: para participar en la batalla final contra Voldemort soy toda una Gryffindor pero para hablar de sexo con tres y medio—Albus no cuenta, está a punto de dormirse—niños soy toda una cobarde, patético ¿no creen?

—

Luego de armar el peor escándalo en ese apartamento, acusar al chico de violación—miré mal por un momento a los niños advirtiéndoles con mis ojos que no se les ocurriera preguntarme que es eso—el tipo ese hizo lo mas correcto, llamar a Mila, mi adorada y traicionera prima, al cabo de unos veinticinco minutos, ella llegó.

Salí lo más rápido que pude, sin despedirme del chico, entré al auto de Mila y tire la puerta lo mas fuerte que pude, mi prima entró a el, portando como siempre su típica sonrisa de todo saldrá bien.

— ¿No te parece encantador?

La miré con todo el odio posible, la muy descarada sabía que me fui con él, que estaba muy borracha y no se preocupó por mí, me dejó en manos de ese…ese sexy hombre, lo peor de todo ¡No recuerdo absolutamente nada!

— ¿Encantador?—dije arrastrando mis palabras en un tono ligeramente amenazador— ¡Ni siquiera me sé su nombre!

Mila arrancó, puso una de sus canciones a todo volumen y empezó a cantar, ignorándome por completo, quise matarla, juro por Crookshanks que deseaba arrancarle cabello por cabello, hasta dejarla completamente calva, pero claro, no soy una asesina de vanidades, así que opté por gritarle.

— ¡Que no me escuchaste!—le grité muy cerca del oído— ¡No me sé su maldito nombre!

— ¿Qué dices amiga?—me preguntó ella alzando también su voz— ¡No te escucho!

— ¡No volveré a salir nunca mas contigo!—exclamé lo mas fuerte que pude, acto seguido apagué el radio.

—Pero fue muy divertido Hermione—arrugó su rostro formando un gesto de angustia— ¿No te divertiste?

— ¿Divertirme? ¡No recuerdo absolutamente nada!—continué gritando—tal vez tu te divertiste, en cambio yo me emborraché por completo y me "dormí" con una persona de la cual no me sé su nombre ¿Llamas a eso diversión?

Mila guardó silencio por varios segundos, como pensando la posibilidad que en realidad eso si era divertido, le di un manotazo en el hombro y ella soltó un gemido de dolor bastante falso.

—¡Charles!—farfulló haciendo un gesto dramático—Se llama Charles, por Dios Hermione, es un amigo mío, es un gran tipo, está estudiando para ser médico, a hecho varias veces de modelo, es todo un caballero y un gran cocinero—me soltó una sonrisa pícara y añadió—¡Alégrate mujer! Y agradéceme por haberte conseguido un gran partido.

—No digas estupideces Mila, ni creas que te voy a agradecer, ese tal Charles no me agrada en lo absoluto, es mas, no quiero que me consigas a otro hombre, no quiero saber nunca mas de un hombre—la tomé por el brazo—¿Está entendido?

—Si desde un principio me hubieras dicho que no te gustan los hombres—se quedó en silencio dejando la oración en el aire.

—Mila estoy así—le mostré mi dedo índice y el gordo en una señal de "estoy perdiendo la paciencia"—de matarte.

— ¡Esta bien! Esta bien, no te buscaré a ningún hombre—volvió a guardar silencio y yo sé muy bien que cuando esa enana se calla es porque algo trama, le di un puñetazo en el hombro y ésta volvió a gemir- sin falsedad- de dolor—Tampoco mujeres, ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?

Abrí los ojos llena de terror— ¡Llévame a tu departamento! No pienso ir a la casa de mis padres en estas fachas….

—

—Así que no piensas regresar a ese extraño mundo mágico—Mi prima colocó una taza con café en la mesita que adornaba su sala de estar, estábamos en el departamento de ella, no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeño, a mi parecer ese departamento era muy acogedor.

—No regresaré—tomé la taza entre mis manos y bebí un sorbo del café— ¡Que amargo!—arrugué mi rostro ante el sabor.

—Oh lo siento—Rió nerviosa y se dirigió a la cocina—Acostumbro tomar café con una sola cucharada de azúcar, pero dime ¿Cuándo decidiste eso y por qué?

Como verán, Mila para mí es como mi mejor amiga muggle que tengo, la única en la que pude confiarle mis temores cuando entré a Hogwarts, a la que le conté mediante carta como fue mi primer beso con Viktor Krum**,** y a la que por suerte se fue de viaje a America justo cuando la guerra comenzó, no me dí cuenta de cuanto la extrañé hasta que me vi ahí sentada en un muble de su departamento siendo interrogada por ella.

—Lo decidí ayer—Mila regresó con el tarro lleno de azúcar me dio una cuchara y procedí a echarle dos cucharadas mas de azúcar a mi café—y lo hice porque—suspire—te contaré si prometes no hacer ningún escándalo.

Procuré contarle cada detalle desde que ella se marchó a America, la guerra, la fama que nunca desee, mi noviazgo con Ron, mis padres perdidos, mi último año en Hogwarts, mi decisión por buscar a mis padres, mil ultimo beso con Ron y las fotografías que vi.

—Bueno ese tipo es el que sale perdiendo—me sonrió transmitiéndome todo su apoyo yo le devolví una sonrisa rota de vuelta— ¿Cuál es el plan?

— ¿Plan?

— ¿Como piensas sobrevivir en un mundo en donde no hay magia de por medio?

Oh…no había pensado en eso, se me olvidó por completo que en el mundo muggle no soy nada y que mis estudios en Hogwarts no son eficaces en un lugar así, en ese momento me puse a dudar ¿Valdría la pena perder el tiempo en ese lugar? ¿Seria lo correcto no entrar en alguna universidad que me abriera puertas para tener un cargo importante en el mundo mágico?

— ¿Y por qué no trabajas conmigo?—me sugirió despacio Mila como pensando la posibilidad de que cargo podría optar sin ser una profesional.

—No tengo un titulo universitario Mila, es como buscar aguja en un pajar—le dije sintiéndome decepcionada.

—Por eso no te preocupes—me guiñó un ojo—tú solo vístete bien y veras que todo saldrá a la perfección.

—

A pesar de todos estos años, aun no comprendo como fue que pude conseguir un puesto en el lugar donde en esos tiempos Mila trabajaba como la asistente de la ejecutiva Mary Ann Willing de la revista "Eco Mode"

Pues mi primer trabajo muggle fue el de recepcionista en "Eco Mode" una revista que combinaba la naturaleza con la moda, mi trabajo no era muy difícil, lo único que tenia que hacer era atender el teléfono, poner voz sexy si era necesario, apuntar fechas importantes y cosas por el estilo.

Hubiese preferido ser bibliotecaria o algo así pero siempre, siempre terminaba involucrada en las locas ideas de Mila, y a decir la verdad en esos tiempos "Eco Mode" era muy prestigiosa—lo sigue siendo— y mi pago no era malo.

Ahorré todos mis salarios hasta que fui capaz de rentar mi propio departamento que quedaba en el mismo edificio en el que vive Mila, justo un piso más arriba que el de ella, así que me iba relativamente bien, se preguntaran ¿Cómo perdí un empleo tan fácil? Muy simple…

Fue un mes antes de mi cumpleaños, estaba yo en mi labor rutinaria, sentada frente mi agradable y no muy pequeño—la verdad muy grande— escritorio, esperando que la puerta se abriera y tuviera que atender a alguien o que el teléfono sonara.

Una de mis compañeras de trabajo se acercó a mí, arrastró una silla y se sentó a la par mía, por suerte logré entablar amistad con varias personas en la hora del almuerzo y Caroline resultaba ser una chica agradable aunque siempre me recordase a Lavender Brown.

— ¿A que no sabes?—me preguntó Caroline en tono confidencial mientras se limaba sus uñas.

Me quedé pensando un rato—Mmm…no lo se, me rindo—agarre el mouse de mi computadora y me dediqué a jugar solitario.

—El hijo del actual dueño de la revista vendrá a visitarnos—soltó un chillido cargado de emoción.

Alcé una ceja y dije muy despacio— ¿Y?

— ¡Oh! ¡Hermione!—exclamó—Es guapísimo, yo solo lo he visto como dos veces pero te diré vale la pena, tampoco creas que es un top model, pero tiene lo suyo, como sus dos grandotes y bellos ojos grises —suspiró haciendo una pose soñadora, rodeé los ojos exasperada, cada día me recordaba a Lavender, habían veces, como esas en las que Caroline superaba a mi antigua compañera.

— Tan siquiera ¿Sabes su nombre?

Y así fue como pude callar a Caroline, al saber no sabia el nombre de su amor platónico ¿Qué cosas no? Volví a mi labor de seguir jugando Solitario, era mas entretenido que escuchar a Caroline, tras varios intentos de recordar el nombre del hijo del dueño, me dijo que mañana a las cuatro él estaría aquí haciendo el chequeo general, no le tomé mucha importancia.

—

Al siguiente día, desde que fui por Mila, supe que ese día será excepcional, Mila estaba estresada, hablaba por celular y se movía de un lado a otro, no fui capaz de decirle algo, porque sabía que estaba echando fuego por sus ojos, decidí que por ese día tomaría el metro.

Al entrar a la empresa todo estaba de cabeza, la gente iba y venia por todos lados, se escuchaban murmullos en cada esquina, Vi a Caroline en la entrada muy bien vestida junto con otras personas, coloqué mi cartera sobre mi gran escritorio, me senté en mi silla y procedí a encender la computadora, por toda la empresa era un caos sin embargo yo me sentí completamente ajena a todo eso, tal vez porque no conocía a ese hombre y porque no le daba importancia una de sus visitas.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue muy irónico a decir verdad, yo tenia una cadena con un dije en forma de corazón que Ron me regaló en nuestro primer aniversario, resulta que la cadena se reventó terminando ésta en el suelo, justo en el instante en que varios hombres estaban entrando al edificio, yo obviamente no me quedé babeando por la "belleza" de ese hombre y me dediqué a buscar mi cadena, en cuanto la encontré me senté e nuevo en la silla, el bullicio era exagerado y abrumador, la curiosidad me ganó, me puse en pie y me acerqué lo mas que pude hacia donde estaba todo el ruido, pero tan solo alcancé a ver varias espaldas subiendo por las gradas eléctricas.

—

La visita del hijo del dueño no fue para nada bueno, esa misma noche estaba en el supermercado con mi prima y ella me comentó que la revista estaba decayendo y que las ventas en los últimos meses eran extremadamente bajas y eso era muy peligroso para las personas con bajos cargos en la empresa-como yo- que: O pueden perder el empleo o los salarios se reducirían mucho.

Eso obviamente me pareció mas que injusto, muchas de las personas que conocí ahí eran buenas y humildes que necesitaban de ese trabajo para poder subsistir, no era posible que nosotros por ser de baja categoría o no tener un importante cargo en esa empresa nos echarían como echan a los perros de los lugares públicos, mil veces injusto.

Y si, queridos niños ese espíritu defensor de la gente necesitaba fue la primer causa principal de mi desempleo la segunda fue por escándalo público…

* * *

><p>Bueno he aquí el primero motivo (aun no completo) de Hermione, decidí dividirlo en dos partes porque es mas que necesario saber que fue de la vida de Hermione luego de que se graduó de Hogwarts. En el siguiente capi tendre que ingeniarmelas para que despidan a Hermione tengo una idea en mi mente pero la mision imposible sera escribirla xD<p>

jajajja tampoco tengo cerebro para inventar nombres asi que lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue "Eco Mode" jajajaj es la mala influencia de la tele u.u

Muchas gracias por sus lindos Review me han animado por completo, ojala que les agradé el capi y si tngo un error ¡Mil disculpa!

los quiere:

Lu =D


End file.
